Wild Magic: Harry, Luna, & Nymphadora
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is a one shot AU. If you with to take this story and run with it, be my guest. Rated T for implied things. One or you could argue three, Deaths. I'll be dead before I could get back to this, as I have to much to complete. The internet was down, this plot bunny hit me upside the head, so typed it out. Enjoy, complete the story, whatever!


**Disclaimer: I own only the story idea, the OC, several books, and DVDs. I do not own or make money from JKR's works. She, whoever pays her, and any partners she has owns the Harry Potter Story. I just play for fun, and free to others to read.**

Lily was pissed at the wizarding world. The Potter "Family" Magic would not let her leave with Harry. She got together

with her friend Selene Lovegood. Selene was a bit of a seer. Together they worked out a runic circle that would amplify

all non-evil magic within it. It would also not let anyone under puberty from dying. The problem was they needed a certain

girl's blood to make it work. They asked their older friend, a barrister of the courts, both magical and non-magical to let her

daughter come over for the weekend. It was the Summer Equinox. They sat Nymphadora down. They treated her like an

adult. They explained that this would protect her, Harry, and Luna from the bad Death Eaters. She had to keep it quiet or

they may try to use someone not marked. Nymphadora immediately jumped to help. She then asked if her mum could be

helped. They then explained it would only work for children. You mean, you two will not be protected. They both shook

their heads no.

They each had a rune of eternity, marked onto them. The rune used all their blood mixed together. They did not realize

that Harry's ancient nurse, added hers. When she did this, a Royal Fairy was watching. They are neutral to good and

evil; they are of the Earth Mother and the Goddess. They are Magic. The little Fae added seven drops of her blood to the

mix. When the hour approached of the zenith of the day; Harry's forehead was done, Luna's belly button was done, and

friends call me Dora above her privates. She said it was to be private between them. They all got into the circle. Lily and

Selene were not thinking straight as they thought Dora was keeping the babies stationary. It was the invisible nurse and

the Royal Fairy keeping them occupied with pretty magic. She made a Fairy Dragon appear, as well as a Unicorn, and

herself to their three sets of eyes; invisible to the others.

The ritual went off; That is when things became interesting…Harry's elven ancient nurse; Merlin's first creation, changing

hateful to luving, became visible to the others. She dissolved into the arrogant, hateful, slave driven High Elf. Then

turned into magic dust, scattered over the three. The Unicorn dissolved into Luna, The Fairy Dragon dissolved into Dora.

Royal Princess of the Fae, had her magic mix into Harry. All three children, became unconscious. Well Selene, says to

The scared Lily. I think we now know the power he knows not. Selene nods, then her eyes roll up into her head, and she

speaks. They now have the power to always defeat evil, to Love those who deserve it, and to persevere thru all

hardships to help those under their protection, and prevent unnecessary fighting. Lily stared at had not been

her voice. It had, had power, that was indescribable.

Selene's eyes unrolled and looked at Lily's wide eyed stare, and said what, did I have a vision? No you passed a

message from the Goddess, I believe. No that was not her. The princess's hands flew to her mouth. She could be heard

by the mortals. They looked at her; excuse me, who are you, what was the High Elf of LOR, and who was the message

from. I am the future Queen of the Fae, princess RoseMarieJasmineElphan. That was your house elf, before Merlin

changed her, from the High Elf Queen of the hateful, cruel, and evil Elves; to luving, helpful, nice House Elf. Lily jumped

in with, should that not have made her Good not nice. Princess Rose said, once you are dedicated to Evil, you cannot

become good, only neutral and nice. Just as a fallen dedicated Good can only become a anti-hero, not an Evil one. Albus

is one of those. While his lover, did the same; but because of his greed for the hollows turned him to unkind, death

spewing, magicals first. That was Death as well as the Others...You do know...Maybe not. The Goddess, Magic, Death,

Destiny, and Fate are the descent Gods. War and Evil are the destroyers.

The Fae had become Mortal. They could still pass on to the next dimension, they still had powerful Magic, But they could

now be killed. The Magic of the High Elves was spread throughout the planet. This brought back many almost extinct

creatures. Children across the world, had their DNA enhanced to become special, gifted, and powerful. Luna had the

Good to "corrupt" Evil, so that it was no longer hateful or a destroyer. Dora had the power to stop War in its steps, for

she was the destroyer of those who destroyed. Harry became the Avatar of Death, without Life; there can be no Death.

He was the linchpin for the other two. They made a Triad; that will send man to the stars. Together, they were the Wild

Magic.


End file.
